Glasshouse
by Jtoasn
Summary: Haruhi is doubtful about her relationship with Tamaki. Can be read as a sequel to 'Mine' or a stand-alone. Bit OOC and AU.


Once again, AU, so age and such don't matter much. This can be read as a stand-alone or a sequel to 'Mine'.

[Part 2- Confessions]

Haruhi arranged her glasses on her face again, they were her old glasses, but apparently they were stylish now that she used it.

She sat and looked over at the seat that Tamaki usually took in music room, it was empty. She didn't know where he had been lately. A lot had changed in the past couple of weeks; they had started their own secret relationship... just between her and Tamaki.

She blushed as she thought about their time together, secretly in the music room. She played with the gold chain around her neck, which Tamaki had given her. Still, she felt like something was missing; even though she loved him... she didn't think he felt the same.

Even with all those words that he said the last time, he still hadn't allowed her to tell anyone about them.

Was he ashamed?

There was a knock on the door and a messenger came into the room, the teacher looked at the note and then looked up "Haruhi, they would like to see you in the courtyard"

"Now?"

"Yes, now"

She groaned and got her books, and she excused herself from the class.

"Tamaki... what are you doing here? Someone might see us" She said, as he jumped out from behind a column and took her hand.

"It's a surprise... come on trust me"

She nodded and they started to walk amongst the school grounds, she was starting to wonder why he hadn't said anything yet after a couple of minutes.

"Haruhi, do you know what day it is?"

"Thursday?" she said, and then she added as a cold wind passed her "A cold Thursday"

"Here" he said, and he took off his jacket and put it on her, she blushed.

'It was just like a drama'

"Thanks"

He led her down into the school gardens; they had once again gone into silence. She was sad to see that as soon as they got out of sight of the school, he put his arm around her.

She tried not to think about it.

"You are right; it is Thursday" He cleared his throat, "But... not only that, it's our anniversary"

"Yeah? So?"And she crossed her arms; he looked at her and took her hands.

"Can you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Close your eyes"

"What?"

"Come on"

"Why?"

He didn't say anything; he just gave her a knowing look.

She sighed "Fine"

"Just down this step... just one more... and... yep, flat ground..." Tamaki said, as he guided her down into the garden, she held onto his hand tighter as she touched the floor.

"Tamaki... where?" She said, as she told her to open her eyes. She gasped as they turned into the glass house at the bottom of the school grounds; she had never been in here before.

The roses and the flowers seemed to float in between the light that penetrated in the glass case, she smiled as she saw the butterflies flying around.

He took her hands and faced towards her.

"I don't mean to hide US from THEM... I really don't, it's just because I've never been in a relationship like this before. Usually when everything starts to go right, something comes along and totally messes it up. I didn't want to risk you being in that situation where I might lose you to my extreme girl fans"

"You're so humble"

"I'm trying to confess to you here!" Tamaki said, and this made her go quiet

"What I want to say is..." he hesitated, "I don't want anyone to know how much I do for you, how much I care for you. I'm scared that... you might not... want me as much if people knew about us, and if they came in between us... I wouldn't know what to do... I care about you too much. I like you too much... I love you too much"

She looked over at him, and suddenly felt so guilty about her thoughts and doubts about him before.

"I love you too"

"So in the meantime, can we keep this a secret for a while... you don't mind that right?"

She shook her head, suddenly really not unhappy about them "Of course I don't"

He smiled and leaned in; she could hear him saying her name.

"I love you... Haruhi... Haruhi... Haruhi...Wake up!"

She snapped off her desk, she looked around to see the music class staring at her. She blushed when she realized that she had started to daydream... she noticed that Tamaki wasn't looking at her at all.

"Now that you're in our world again, let's get back to class work"

Haruhi looked at her music sheet; she didn't know what they were talking about at all in class. But she couldn't be able to focus if she wanted to.

"Excuse me, I don't feel too well, could I get a pass" Tamaki said, she looked over at him and saw him sweating and shaking slightly, she was deeply worried.

"Of course... here"

He left the room, and didn't even glance at her. She looked back out the window, to where she imagined the glass house was. It never happened, none of this ever happened, and it won't ever happen.

Her worries came back, what if he didn't want to be with her anymore?

"Okay, now Har-"

The room phone started to ring, "What now! Hello? Yes... yes... of course. Haruhi..."

"Yes"

"They need you in the courtyard"

_-_-_-_


End file.
